Forever
by duo
Summary: Death-fic, 1x2 Um... read it and find out?


__

Forever

Heero looked around him at all the pieces of metal lying about. Duo had been fighting here, but where was he now? Panic seized him. The pieces of metal were from Deathscythe! Frantically he looked for Duo. There were no signs of him. Without delay he began lifting the pieces of metal and tossing them aside while yelling Duo's name. Finally, after searching for several minutes he found Duo. Duo was bleeding rather profusely. Heero stared in shock at the young man lying before him. This wasn't the Duo he knew. This wasn't the overly cheerful boy who he had talked to this morning. 'It couldn't be!' his mind screamed. Yet it was, this bloody heap before him was Duo… his Duo. Slowly Duo moved his head a tiny bit.

There's no time for us,

There's no place for us,

What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us.

Heero quickly kneeled down next to him. "Stay still, Duo, don't move."

"Heero," Duo whispered painfully as he tried to sit up, "You're here…"

"Yes Duo, but… lie still, you'll only make it worse."

"Cheh," Duo laid back down. "Heero, it can't get much worse than this." Heero looked like someone had slapped him. "C'mon, Heero, look at me, do I look healthy at all?"

****

Who wants to live forever,

Who wants to live forever…..?

"Duo-" Heero started but Duo cut him off.

"Don't say it. Don't even start that crap Heero! You know as well as I do, if not better, what condition I'm in." Heero couldn't speak. Of course he knew how bad Duo was hurt. It looked more like Duo had red skin and tan blood instead of the other way around. Duo's hair was singed and dark red. The sight of it put a cold pain in Heero's chest. But Duo would be fine, like always. He had to be. Duo wouldn't leave him, not now. He couldn't! Duo looked away from Heero.

****

There's no chance for us,

It's all decided for us,

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

"Duo," Heero said softly, "You'll be fine. I'm going to take you to the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood but…"

"Heero, I'm going to die," Duo said calmly.

"No, Duo, you won't! Let me get you to the hospital. You'll be okay," Heero said vainly. Duo seemed so serious, so acceptant of it all, that it scared Heero, truly scared him.

"Heero," Duo said tenderly as tears filled his eyes, "Don't say that. I won't be okay Heero, I won't. I know I won't, Heero. Please…don't make this any harder than it already is…"

****

Who wants to live forever.

Who dares to love forever,

When love must die.

Heero choked back a sob as it all hit him. Duo was going to die, going to leave him. Duo had accepted it, why couldn't he? Why was he having such a hard time coming to terms with it? He had come to terms with his own death years ago, why not Duo's? The pain in his chest got worse and Heero closed his eyes tightly to stop the stinging in them. He was going to lose Duo. A slow, painful tear ran down Heero's cheek. He opened his eyes again and looked down into Duo's face. There were streaks of tan amongst the blood where tears had slid down his face. Tears, mixed with blood, hung from the sides of his chin threatening to fall to the blood soaked dirt. Heero hesitantly brushed some of Duo's bloody bangs away from his forehead.

Duo smiled.

"Don't I even get a kiss good-bye?" Duo had meant it to sound light-hearted but instead it came out pleadingly. Somberly, Heero leaned his face close to Duo's, cupping his cheek, and letting their lips meet. Duo's lips were salty from tears and blood. "Thank you, Heero…," he whispered. Heero carefully cradled Duo against him. 

****

But touch my tears with your lips,

Touch my world with your fingertips,

And we can have forever,

And we can love forever,

Forever is our today,

"I love you Heero…," Duo whispered.

"I love you too, Duo," Heero said, his voice breaking with emotion. "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you most," Duo replied and laughed a little. His laugh soon turned to coughing. "Don't forget me, Heero."

Tears ran unhindered down Heero's cheeks now. There was a lump in his throat making it hard to keep his voice from breaking. "Never, Duo."

"Good," he whispered and closed his eyes. Everything had become a blur over the past few minutes and he could barely feel his body at all. The pain was gone, Duo was glad for that, but he knew what that meant; he was almost out of time. "Good-bye, Heero," he whispered just before his head fell limply against Heero's chest.

Heero felt the pain swell in his chest. Duo was gone. "Good-bye, Duo…," he whispered. He bowed his head. A small sob escaped him and his shoulders shook with grief as he cried.

****

Who wants to live forever,

Who wants to live forever,

Forever is our today,

Who waits forever anyway?

The characters in this story and the song "Who Wants to Live Forever" are not mine. They belong to other people.

Okay people: Please review. You can just say 'I hated it' if you want, but please say something! This is my very first story posted. Oh yeah, I know someone already did a fic with this song, it's just such a pretty song! Actually, I've wanted to do a story for this song for a long time, I just couldn't get it right… -_-


End file.
